Berserker
I am rage. Every culture has the potential to generate these ferocious warriors. Berserkers are vicious madmen who whip themselves into frenzies to rip their enemies to shreds while ignoring the most grievous of injuries. They are driven to attack relentlessly with crushing force. Berserkers can fight with melee or ranged weapons, but you will rarely ever see them stay at long range or use a great degree of skill. Out of combat, berserkers may seem like perfectly healthy individuals. Sometimes there’s a consciously drawn line between the foaming warrior and their more easygoing normal selves, but sometimes the rage spills over. Still, all those who stand near a berserker should learn to fear their wrath. A bored berserk is the worst teammate in the world, even close friends may not be safe from their wroth. As a general rule, berserkers are unwell individuals. They may try to control their rages, but eventually the cause of their madness will show through. While they are usually insane, some berserkers are entirely sane but very twisted individuals. There are also rabbits who have been genetically engineered to activate berserker rages in combat. Special/Background ''' * What causes you to go berserk? ** Sustained drug abuse. ** Reacting to trauma. ** Inherited psychological illness. ** Sane but cruel bloodlust. ** (Rabbit only) you are clone berserker gone rogue. Rabbit clone berserkers have woad blue fur. '''Abilities Bloodrage Requirements: Level 1. Active: You go berserk. When berserk you must continuously attack until the rage subsides. Your rage lasts for ((level/2)+4) turns, but you can roll a DC17 mental check to end it early or wait until combat ends at which time your rage will also end. Every turn you must make a mental check (DC10) so that you do not uncontrollably attack the closest person. Berserkers regenerate ((level*2)+8) health every turn. You may not retreat while berserk and are immune to fear and pain saves. After going berserk once, you will be exhausted and cannot go berserk again in the combat encounter. Costs: 1 turns and 20 energy. Smite Requirements: Level 2 and Bloodrage. Active: A mighty blow that may be delivered at any time, you do not have to be berserk to use it. Smite is against a single enemy a melee attack. Smite does double damage, has a ROF of 1, penetrates all armor, and smashes through blocks. Your target must roll a DC ((level/3)+15) constitution save or be knocked prone and stunned for 1D2 turns. At level 9, Smite does triple damage. At level 16, Smite deals quadruple damage. Costs: 1 turn and 20 energy. Red Mist Requirements: Level 2 and Bloodrage. Passive: Your base HP is increased by 15. Active: When they are going berserk, Red Mist can be activated to raise the rate of fire for automatic, pump action, semiauto, and melee weapons by 1. Costs: 0 turn and 10 energy. Blood Feud Requirements: Level 2 and Bloodrage. Active: When you are going berserk, this ability allows the Berserker to designate an enemy that he has started a feud with. The target of the blood feud must roll a DC ((level/2)+16) mental save to attack anyone other than the berserker. The berserker may not attack anyone other than their target and can roll a DC17 mental save to end this ability. Costs: 0 turns and 20 energy. Unleashed Fury Requirements: Level 3 and Red Mist. Active: When they are going berserk, this ability can be activated to raise the rate of fire for automatic weapons by 2 and melee weapons by 1. At level 10 it knocks enemies back 1 space if the berserker wants it to. Costs: 0 turns and 15 energy per turn. Whirlwind Sweep Requirements: Level 2 and Smite. Active: When berserking, this ability targets a single enemy and then lets the berserker chain the attack together to attack multiple enemies. You do not have to berserking to use sweep. Target the enemy directly in front of you with a large melee weapon and make an attack (DC8 to hit). If you hit the first target and they don't negate the damage in any way, you may attack an enemy adjacent to them in the same way. This can continue through all 8 squares surrounding the berserker. At level 11, the berserker can start over again from the first enemy if they come full circle for an additional 8 attacks. At level 15 the berserker can choose to knock targets back by 1 square. Costs: 1 turn and 40 energy. Vicious Retaliation Requirements: Level 4 and Blood Feud. Passive: When berserking, Vicious retaliation allows the Berserker to attack an enemy who has just injured them. On the same turn that the enemy hits you, attack them back with an aimed shot with your current weapon and a ROF of 1. If you are not within range, this ability cannot be used. When the berserker reaches level 12 they may use 1/2 of their weapon's ROF in a Vicious Retaliation. Costs: 0 turns 15 energy. Quick to Anger Quick to Arms Requirements: Level 5 and Blood Feud. Passive: The berserker may now go berserk or switch weapons as a 0 turn action. The 0 turn weapon switch only works when you are already berserking. Pain is Gain Requirements: Level 5 and Red Mist. Passive: Pain is gain boosts the berserker’s attack based on how injured they are. When the Berserker is on 50% health or less, they gain damage equal to (level/5) and +3 accuracy with all large melee weapons. You do not need to be berserking to use this ability. Single-Minded Ire Requirements: Level 6 and Vicious Retaliation. Passive: Your base HP is increased by 25. You may go berserk one additional time per battle. Active: When you are berserking, if an enemy hits you with a ranged attack, you may move towards your attacker. The speed at which you may move is ((level/2)+2), but may not be higher than your normal speed. Costs: 0 turns and 15 energy. Unbreakable Requirements: Level 6 and Red Mist. Passive: Additional 5HP/level (retroactive to all previously taken levels). Active: When berserking, you can shrug off damage by rolling the percentile dice. The berserker may activate this power at the beginning of their turn and it lasts until your next turn. When active, you may roll the percentile dice as soon as an enemy attacks you, if you roll higher that 80% you may entirely ignore the attack. This goes down by 5% every subsequent level to a minimum of 30%. Costs: 1/2 turn and 40 energy. Foaming Fury Requirements: Level 7 and Smite. Passive: You may go berserk one additional time per battle. Active: Attack in a raging storm of blows in a straight line. This attack hits every enemy within range along the entire path of your movement with a ROF of 1. Determining damage and if you hit still relies on the weapon you have. The number of spaces you may move is ((level/4)+2). Costs: 1 turn and 55 energy. Spite Unto Death Requirements: Level 7 and Blood Feud. Passive: Gain (level/5) points of armor of all types when at 50% health or less. Active: Shrug off injury, ignore the pain, press towards the goal of killing your foe. This ability allows the berserker to be completely invulnerable to stuns, knock downs, knockback, and most damage on your next turn. At level 16 the berserker can be invulnerable for their next 2 turns. Costs: 1 turns and 60 energy. Vengeful Strike Requirements: Level 8 and Single Minded Ire. Passive: Gain (level/5) points of armor of all types when at 50% health or less. Active: While berserking, aimed shots deal bonus damage based on the last attack that the targeted enemy dealt to you. 25% of the damage they did to you is dealt to them as armor penetrating damage. At level 13, 50% of the damage they did to you is dealt to them as armor penetrating damage. Costs: 1 turn and 50 energy. Overkill Requirements: Level 9 and Unbreakable. Passive: Additional 20HP. Active: The last shreds of your sanity vanish as the rage takes over. While berserking, this ability lets you temporarily ignore most of the dual wielding rules. I none hand they can use any dual wield weapon, even if they do not meet the stat requirements. In the other hand they may wield any weapon, dual wieldable or not, except for a bolt action rifle. The Greater Frenzy lasts for 2 turns, and increases to 3 turns at level 17. Costs: 0 turns and 80 energy.Category:Class